


Moriya Shrine Reviews: Soul Eater

by Sansinger



Series: Touhou Cast Reviews [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Reviews, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: Reviews by Sanae, Kanako and Suwako about their thoughts on the anime Soul Eater
Series: Touhou Cast Reviews [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020394
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	Moriya Shrine Reviews: Soul Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I was planning for on this, but oh well

A collection of reviews done by the Moriya Shrine. This is one, specifically about the anime Soul Eater.

Sanae: 

There is a lot standing out between Soul Eater and other anime. First off, right away you can notice the art style, which is different from the typical anime look often seen. Features look more flat like some comic drawings, but while different I’d say the atmosphere and even genre of the anime really are boosted by it. The anime follows a group of students at Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school run by Death himself to train students to hunt for souls in a world filled with monsters. 

Each character had a unique identity and design. The cast expands as the anime goes on, including other heroes and villains. Picking favorites has been hard! 

The soundtrack is very famous for good reason. The two opening songs, Resonance and Papermoon, have been on loop in my head for some time now! Wonderfully catchy indeed.

The story is set up linearly, but between the three “groups” of students (aka meisters paired with their weapon-turning partners) we each have episodes split up to follow each. Not only does this provide fans with content of their favorites, it also lets any viewer watch each side plot in detail. 

Without going into spoilers, I should say the ending is...disappointing. I hear the manga was still being written as the anime neared its end, so the screenwriters had to make something up. It is far from good, predictably. Let’s just say I was flabbergasted about everything going on or how logic even worked. 

Overall, I would give Soul Eater 4.5/5 stars if asked to. While it is very engaging and overall enjoyable, do just read the manga for an actually good ending to the story.

Kanako:

My first thought about Soul Eater was “wow, they’re really good at setting up characters.” As I watched more and more episodes, I noticed each character, even if not present nearly as much as others, had a distinct personality and mannerisms. This is excellent for engaging viewers, as well as selling merchandise, although Sanae tells me I shouldn’t talk about the monetary aspects of this anime much.

I do agree the music certainly sells home an atmosphere as much as it would albums. Songs have a thing to them- you like it enough, and soon you’ll look for the source. Certainly the music of Soul Eater would be a sort of idol of everything the anime is about.

I did enjoy this. Props to all the creators for making something engaging and unique! enough to be popular. I’d have to take an example from it to know what to do right about a “shounen” action piece of media.

Suwako:

It was fun! I liked it.


End file.
